Confessing Love
by VampirePixie113
Summary: The start of Twilight re wrote with a twist
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight

From Edwards point of view

The thunder clouds rolled along the already grey sky as I stood there hiding. There was a good reason because of what I am… I am a vampire. The girl lying there in the grass the sun beating off her blazer her hair down by her knees .She looked gorgeous. She put her journal in to her bag. Then she walked off leaving her pen , just as I was preparing to walk out to get it , just as the rain came she ran getting the pen .Then with her hair floating behind her back she ran to class then running straight in to the glass, banging her head, dropping her bag her journal flew along the now moist floor and bashed in to my foot she did not notice she carried on blushing bright red , I loved how she did that not in a bad way , she just carried on into maths but I did not go after her instead I went to my class with her face still buzzing round my head. As I started walking my sister Alice walked to my side , she was laughing about Bella, the girl, Alice had short spiky black hair she was laughing at Bella for walking in to the glass door, I nearly told her to go away .As we walked to class Alice striked up conversation

"something's bothering you" she asked

"why does it seem that way ?"

"I don't know but its something to do with that Bella girl"

"well its nothing to do with you !!"

Then all of a sudden I caught her watching what was in my hands then I knew she was going to ask what was in my hands I hope she wasn't I hope it was just a suspicion

"what's that ?" she asked staring at my hands

" what do you think my notepad anyway what's with the hundred questions already " my suspicion was right I knew it at least that shut her up

When we finally got to science . We were doing rocks, a subject which I had done a thousand times already. So I ignored I picked up her book ,being careful as I did, it was full of pictures and comments , comment about what I was ,I thought nobody knew but I was wrong. Then I thought about how long she had known years? Months? Weeks? days? … that's what she did everyday with her journal open , doodling , then all of a sudden I realised what I would have to do. I would have to kill her. The beautiful, her hair, I couldn't but I would have to but first I would have to hurt myself. I would have to talk to her . to give her, her book back I didn't want to. There was a feeling which I couldn't distinguish then it dawned on me I am in love with her. I had been since the first day I saw her then another problem I couldn't possibly kill her I loved her . All of a sudden the bell rang

"Edward Edward !" Alice was shouting at me

"EDWARD!!"

"yes sorry"

"what you doing with that , its not you're hand writing"

then with that I got up briskly and then sliding her journal in to my bag went out the door. To the place I had being dreading for the whole time I had never wanted it to end.

I walked briskly thought the crowded grass towards my room , my key nearly breaking under the pressure I was exerting on it . There my name was in golden letters on the door : . only - along with her , the one who must be killed , Bella started to approach me

"Hello do you mind if I accompany you to your room?"

Everything stopped .The world stopped suddenly she was actually talking to me.

"yeah um… err ….. Sure come on" she followed willingly. We walked in ignoring what it said on the door. I stood there in the little room staring at her insanely for at least two minutes. She then moved to sit on the chair at the table. I moved briskly to my bedroom. I purposefully hid my bag in the bottom of my wardrobe nearly running back I went to sit on the other side of the table to Bella .

"um I'm not good at this"- well we know that- "but I will try first do you want to do dinner with me this week?"

Well that certainly changed the answer I had in my mind - just in case she said anything.

" um sure Wednesday?"

I answered sounding shocked . She then opened her eyes. She didn't expect how far I was leaning over the table towards her. I could hear her breath increasing in speed , her breath smelling divine, Then she shocked me.

"yeah, have you seen a flowery A5 diary"

"no" I answered coldly .So we just sat there starring into each others eyes when suddenly there was the sound of the handle on the door opening. She stood starred round frantically. Then ran running flat out into Jasper with his wife on his arm, Alice . My older brother, tallish just a tone lighter blonde hair than me ,

"Oh I didn't see you come in or did I " Alice mentioned out loud to Bella

"Oops!" then Bella ran

Jasper stared at me, Alice fluttered to my side where she just starred

"I've got to go let me please ?"

"sure " Alice replied.

I fluted to the wardrobe picking out the diary and my key slipping it into my back pocket then I walked sedately to Bella's room she was three doors down. I could hear Alice and Jasper talking about me as well as Emmett and Rosalie! How did they know? Alice!!! Can I trust anybody?

There she lay her tousled golden brown hair swirled down her back. Studying quietly listening to a piece of music, Abba, I think ?! What's happened to me?!

I knocked on the door she walked at her slow human pace then it after turning her music off

"hello what do you want after tonight?" that sounded impolite

"well I was wondering if Wednesday was still on anyway can I come in I need to talk to you privately if you would not mind?"

"sure Wednesday is still on and sure would you like a drink or anything?"

"no thankyou" I wentit at her table she got herself a glass of sat opposite to me.

"well I was wondering if I could tell you how I feel about you I was saving this to Wednesday but I can't wait till Wednesday"

"well I need to do exactly the same but you go first"

I paused waiting, thinking

"well I love you I always have and when I found this" I pulled out the diary opening it to the page with what I was

"oh aren't I suppose to know well sort of love you as well I'm sure you've read the rest as well so you know about that I haven't told any one"

then suddenly I was kissing her I don't know why but she was kissing me back how could a human love me this much I was just doubting that I would never find love then she came along . Suddenly she broke the kiss gasping for air

"I have to go. Sorry?"

"bye come back?" Then I left.

Later that night when I sat there thinking I had left today left school of course I would have to follow Bella home.

The next day .I got in my Volvo and followed Bella in her Chevy to her house a while later , I came to a halt outside her house walked calmly thinking about what I was about to do I opened her door "oh um… hi I don't think it would be a good idea if you come in with me"

She said automatically blushing

"ok but just keep look out for me ok promise me you will please?"

"oh well I suppose so" she replied.

She then got out locking the Chevy then walked in to the house

I walked briskly from the garage having just parked my Volvo I heard Esme's, my mother , gush of breath as she ran to me

"where have you been young man?!"

"well im guessing Alice told you about Bella?"

"no do tell please Carlisle ?!" she said as she flitted off to find my father so that evening I told them everything they understood but warned me so then when I left they knew exactly where I was going.

I ran this time I got there in minutes I crept up the tree opening the window sitting in the middle of her bed I heard the shower running then it shut off she walked through jumping when I startled her

"h-h-h-ow did you get in here?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed

"the window. Well I needed to talk to you again sorry about that I probably know what you want but you have to see im not good at this romance thing I havent felt this way in a hundred years sorry?"

" its ok I understand fully" she replied amazingly shifting to her knees

"ive never felt the same way about anyone before today"

Then with that I was against the wall her smell was so overwhelming slowly over a few minutes I edged my way back to the bed

Placing my left stoned cold hand on her cheek ,she didn't flinch , she just moved her arms to my neck Our heads by now together. She moved her lips towards mine, our hands intertwined in each others hair she closed her eyes. As I did , her lips met mine the next thing I knew me were kissing it was amazing , exuberant gorgeous her lips moulding themselves to mine then not meaning to startle her I pulled back she sat there gasping for air . We both sat there crazed starring to one another's eyes.

Then we heard Charlie coming I swept her into my arms placing her under the quilt then with one swift move jumped out the window settling cross legged on the floor I heard Charlie go to bed I waited for the snoring to start when it did I heard Bella come to the window

"Edward?" she said weakly Then I was there sat on the edge of her bed she came and sat next to me

"Would you like to meet my family?" I asked out of the blue

"well I would like that very much" she replied she heisted "but what if they don't like me?"

"well we'll just see won't we" after that she fell asleep in my arms I placed her gently on her bed and ran home

When I got home Alice was waiting sat there on the seat in front of my grand piano I went to sit next to her I started to compose a song a lullaby I decided after I had finished it I sat and thought maybe it should be Bella's yes it would be Bella's lullaby Alice left to get ready I put on a new set of clothes and ran out of the door to Bella's house Charlie's truck wasn't there so I knocked very gently on the front door . Nobody answered so I let myself in . I wandered into the living room there was a television and a couch I next went to the kitchen sitting there I sat there for ten minutes wondering what she looked like when she woke up I got up flying nearly up the stairs I sat on the end of her bed after around twenty minutes she woke startled by me looking at me she asked

"what on earth do you think you were doing in my house?!" "well I was sort of watching you sleep! is that ok?"

that was it I swooped her up cradling her like a baby I started humming her lullaby after a few moments she asked

"what's that you are humming?"

"well its sort of a lullaby I composed about you on the piano do you like it?"

"yes now please will you leave while I get ready go to the kitchen or somethi……." that was it I was gone to the table a statue I could have been mistaken for.

there she was sat there eating her breakfast , it looked disgusting something with milk while she was there I was think ing how could I deserve something like this I moved suddenly when I noticed that she was finished pulling her so we were sat there together her on my lap holding her like this was the last time I was going to see her.

"well we better go don't you think?"

"yes is your family nice or strange? do you live like humans? or are you different?"

"well later after you have met my family I will tell you all about my kind plus my family"

we got in to her Chevy after arguing over who would drive finally she gave in because she didn't know the way I stated that running would be a lot faster but

When we got to my house first I looked through everybody's mind Rosalie wasn't too happy at Bella so Emmett thought I was crazy for bringing her here Carlisle was reading a medical book in his office then he put it down hearing Bellas heart beat Esme was humming by the door Alice and Jasper were in the forest picking flowers talking about each other . Ughh!!!. So we got out opening the door for Bella I took her hand smoothing her hair from her face with my other I then pushed the door shut with my foot it closed Bella was breathing really fast her heart we walked towards my house Esme opened the door before we got there . She looked at me with a meaningful look

"Hello you must be Bella you are extremely welcome to our home Edward has told us everything" as Esme said this Carlisle came over to us taking Esme my the waist with his left hand standing to her right in his right was a thick medical book - had she noticed how much we loved each other ? How we honestly always had to be touching - something I had never understood until I had met Bella at least.

"thanks" I said pulling a dreary face Bella looked up to me unsure I threw her an reassuring smile she smiled her exceptional smile back up at me

"this is Carlisle my father as io put it an extraordinary person And Esme my mother for all my needs and worries"

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything to do with Twilight or Stephine Meyer

Please Please review

Edwards point of view

I replied they shook hands. We walked through the door in to my house. Inside it was modern with an old fashioned vintage look . The back wall was a glass window which looked over to a river. There was all the 17th century modelling but with a modern twist there was a cream sofa with vintage but modern looking pattern. To the back left, against the wall, the TV was positioned perfectly so that you could see it from wherever you sat. The solid wooden oak floorboards flowed effortlessly through the whole house with their knots, fine grain an the smell. In the middle there was a big green rug where there was a computer desk lent against the wall with a small but efficient laptop - Apple - on the 17th century coffee table. There was a huge vase of flowers, tulips. Obviously Alice had been here. Bella just stood gasping. I squeezed her hand

"Well you haven't hardly met anyone yet so come on." As I led her I said - unsurely - "You're going to love Alice, I think."

There was a window seat at the top of the stairs overlooking the vast dense forest. Perched on the seat was my beautiful sister. As she turned her torso to face us her long golden curls swung over her shoulders. By her side was her husband, Emmett ,dark tall lots of muscles, intimidating , to some

"Hello you must be Bella right?" Emmett asked a smile covering his face.

"Yes you must be Emmett and Rosalie ?" Bella answered gesturing towards Emmett first then Rosalie. Then I heard Rosalie's thoughts, I would kill her if she thought that again, literally as well! I led Bella on through the long corridor to my room. All it had was lots of music on the left hand side wall with a black leather sofa there was a sound system as well.

"So do you feel … disappointed ?"

"Why would I feel disappointed ?" she asked tilting her head looking confused. " I love it like I love you !"

She walked across the room and perched on the end of the sofa.

"Now do you want to see Alice and Jasper?"

" I would love that"

"Please would you just be a bit more aware around Jasper he's the newest to our world."

So we set off towards the back door. I took a deeper breath than usual then took Bella by the left wrist and swung her over so she was on my back,then ran. We got to Alice and Jasper in no time. They met and clicked straight away. When we got back to the house she starred mouth open at my grand piano.

"Well do you want to hear me play?" I asked.

"It's beautiful," she said turning to face me, "But not as beautiful as you."

"You're just being nice," I said mockingly.

"Come on Edward," she said dragging me by my arm , I let myself be dragged towards the piano. She sat me down then sat herself down on the left hand side of me. I started to play her lullaby. When I played the final chord I turned to face her. She had tears running down her face. I turned to face her. She clasped her left hand to my icy face and kissed me like a passionate rose. She tasted amazing, sweet and floral. I grasped her cheeks, my hands moved in to her hair securing my face to hers. She copied my example then I broke the kiss. We sat staring and after ten minutes I spoke.

"We best get you home."

"Yes I think I'm late."

I lent over pressed my lips to hers for a few more seconds then pulled back before she drove home on her own.

Bella's Point Of View

"ISABELLA SWAN!!!" he shouted

"Coming! What have I done wrong, I apologize for being late"

"Where have you been I was worried sick. If I find you were with a boy!" I turned my head towards the floor.

"This boy isn't like that, he's nice."

"Who is it?"

"Well …. Its Edward Cullen is that ok?"

"Well not really I would have loved to meet him, you haven't been doing anything funny have you?"

"Ch-dad its not like that, Edward's proper you know marriage first and all that."

I turned running to my Chevy, yanking open the door I drove all the way to Edwards fighting tears all the way. When I got there he was standing there waiting for me.

Edwards Point Of View

There she was tears brimming her eyes she sat on my lap. She sat and told me everything. I held her stroking her arm and her hair. She cried all night nearly until there were no more tears so she slept on my chest. I sat staring at her humming to myself and her - her lullaby of course

In the morning she woke I had been thinking about how we could sort out everything we couldn't without coming out with our relationship. Nobody could know yet, I had made that very clear that nobody could for the moment or what would people think? Please how could somebody be so protective of her and not be going out with her ?! I mean it would be terrible. Bella and Edward, its not like I don't want to go out with her but here we lay on my black sofa our hands intertwined

"Well you're going to have to face him sometime, do you want me to come with you?" I offered.

"Would you really? If you would that would be great. How do you feel about going to mine? I will tell Charlie that if he doesn't want me to date you then I will move out I can legally !"

She had wound herself up so much that I was annoyed with her dad and I hadn't even met him. She borrowed some clothes from Alice, a red mini skirt and a cream top with matching red heels.

"God Alice, what are you trying to do to me?" I heard Bella shout as I walked through the door. She looked beautiful. She took my hand. It was as if she didn't mind what I was. Why wouldn't she? I mean everybody hates us they think we're creepy!


End file.
